


I Dream of Castles

by FlyAwayChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castle on a Cloud, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Les Misérables References, Pre-Hogwarts, Young Harry, inspired by les miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: One day he was going to get away from his relatives and live in a beautiful place where no one could hurt him.





	I Dream of Castles

**Author's Note:**

> I incorporated some of the lyrics and changed some of them to fit the idea i had in my head. Sadly i own none of this, just the idea for the story.

He stared out the freshly washed window that rested over the just cleaned sink as he swept the kitchen floor. He had the house to himself for a while and he wanted to complete his chores and retreat to his cupboard before his realitives got home. Not wanting to be punished by his uncle for not getting all of his chores done by the time the walrus of a man got home from work.

As he swept he stated out the window. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and fluffy clouds the color of freshly fallen snow graced the azure colord sky. He couldn't help but think of the dreams he so often had. As he stared out the window he sung softly.

'There is a castle on a cloud  
I like to go there in my sleep  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
Not in my castle on a cloud'

He dreamed spectacular dreams with an enchanted castle full of fun and magic and adventures, he dreamed that the stairs moved and the paintings on the walls talked he dreamed of it as home and anything else his seven year old mind could think of.

'There is a lady with red hair  
Holds me and sing to me at night  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch  
She says, Harry I love you very much'

He liked to dream of that place and that all of the kids just like him could go and live to get away from their lives. That the castle could be home. With ghosts and and pets and maybe even amazing friends

'I know a place where no ones lost  
I know a place where no one cries  
Crying at all is not allowed  
Not in the my aunt's house on the ground

He wished that such a place existed and that he could share it with people but he couldn't. It was magic and magic didn't exist. If Aunt Petunia ever found out about his dreams she would go on more rants about his freakishness and Uncle Vernon would start beating him again 'beating the freakishness out of him' as he called it.

He jumped when the front door slammed open and stared sweeping again as Dudley came in, rushing up the stairs as fast as he could his shirt covered in what looked like chocolate. Aunt Petunia came in after him and walked into the kitchen she sneered when she saw him.

'Well look who's here the little freak himself  
Pretending once again to be so awfully good  
Better not let me catch you slacking  
Better not catch my eye  
Ten years of raiseing you. A rotten little brat  
Now go and tend to the flower beds by the shed'

Harry put away the broom and made his way outside stopping at the sliding door to look back at his Aunt who had her back to him as she rummaged through her purse, muttinging rather loudly

'We should never have taken you in in the first place  
Its stupid the things that we do  
Like mother like son the freaks of world'

"Mummy" Dudley yelled as he rushed down the stairs the loud thuds echoing louder then bowling balls.

'Dudikins my dear Dudley bear let me see you  
You look very well in that little blue shirt  
There are some little boys who know what to wear and how to behave  
And im saying thank hevean for that.'

The wether had turned in the short time the two Dursleys had been home it had started raning and the clouds no longer looked like snow, they looked like dark grey smears covering up the sun and leaving the sky dark and a prussian blue color. It had also gotten rather cold. Suddenly Aunt Petunia turned around and gave him a look that he could only describe as evil.

'Still there little freak  
Your tears will do you no good  
I told you tend to the flower bed by the shed'

His voice trembled slightly

'Please do not send me in the cold  
Not in the rain without a coat'

'Now shut you face  
Or i wont be so nice  
You heard me tell you something and i wont say it twice'

Slowly he went to do as told. The chill and the rain soaking him to the bone. And he was left to dream of his castle in the cloudsb his thoughts filling him with hope that he would make it there someday


End file.
